


Quickie Before Work

by DarkAliceLilith



Category: Spartacus Series (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-07
Updated: 2013-05-07
Packaged: 2017-12-10 16:42:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/788207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAliceLilith/pseuds/DarkAliceLilith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Agron and Nasir have a quickie before work.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quickie Before Work

Nasir gasped as Agron shifted his hips and pressed their groins together. He gripped his boyfriend’s hips and arched up, grinding against him and making Agron shudder and groan. Nasir knew that if they went any further, he wouldn’t be able to stop himself. “Aggy…Aggy, you’re going to be late for work.”

“Then I’ll be late,” Agron said, kissing Nasir.

Nasir moaned and shoved down Agron’s pants, his hands groping his boyfriend’s butt. Agron reached over into the nightstand, grabbing out the lube. Nasir grabbed it and poured a generous amount onto his fingers before tossing the bottle aside.

Nasir ran his finger over Agron’s hole, gently pushing against it but not entering. Agron groaned and buried his face in Nasir’s neck. “Fuck, don’t tease me baby.”

Nasir laughed and pulled Agron in for a kiss as he slipped a finger inside of him. Agron moaned and pushed back against it. Nasir slowly thrust his finger inside of Agron for a few seconds before adding another. He shifted his fingers until he found Agron’s prostate, making Agron gasp out his name and grip the bed sheets tightly.

Nasir continued to rub against the spot, watching as his boyfriend turned into a blubbering mess. He added a third finger and Agron buried his face in Nasir’s neck one more, panting and moaning. “Nasir…Nasir I’m gonna cum now if you don’t stop.”

Nasir let out a laugh. “But I like seeing you like this,” he said, running his free hand through Agron’s hair. “You look so fucking hot.”

Agron moaned and lightly bit down on Nasir’s neck. “Please, Nasir. I-I want to feel you inside me. I want it so badly.”

Nasir felt his cock twitch and pulled his fingers out, grabbing the bottle of lube once more. He slicked up his cock before thrusting inside of Agron. Agron slowly sat up and looked down at Nasir as he started to ride him.

Nasir started to pant as Agron quickened his pace, his hands moving to Agron’s hips and gripping them tightly. A moan escaped his lips as Agron wrapped a hand around his own cock. He jerked himself fast, Nasir’s name falling from his lips.

Nasir moved a hand down to Agron’s balls and started to play with them and a shudder ran through Agron and his hand worked faster on his cock as he spilled, splashing his release on Nasir’s chest.

Nasir let out a moan and flipped them, pounding into his boyfriend until he too was coming with a shout.

They breathed heavily as they came down from their high, pulling each other in for soft kisses. As the pleasant buzz running through both of them began to fade, Agron reluctantly removed himself from Nasir’s arms. “Fuck, Spartacus is going to kill me.”

Nasir only laughed and buried himself in the covers, feeling cold now that Agron’s arms weren’t around him. “Just blame me. Everyone knows how hard it is to keep my hands off of you.”

Agron rolled his eyes and made his way towards the bathroom. “I still have ten minutes; maybe if I rush I can make it in time.”


End file.
